


【TwoSet｜EB｜動物化AU】Le carnaval des animaux動物狂歡節

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊此為動物化AU，沒有人類＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	【TwoSet｜EB｜動物化AU】Le carnaval des animaux動物狂歡節

**Author's Note:**

> 因為有人透過麗莎跟我說超想看這篇  
> 所以我把即將送進棄稿的文撈回來

溫暖和煦的陽光普照著綠意盎然的大地，破損不堪的城市沒有一絲人煙及噪音，空無一人的巷道能看見三三兩兩的野鹿在咀嚼著推開人行道磚的嫩綠青草，住在廢棄平房裡的狐狸家族爬上崩塌的牆邊，坐在有鋼筋裸露的石塊上曬太陽。

一隻有著灰白色毛髮的伯曼貓從他的窩裡走出來舒服地伸著懶腰，他的四隻腳掌像是穿著襪子般都是亮麗的白色，輕巧地跳下小木屋的閣樓、經過同住屋內的兔子及浣熊，優雅的走入陽光中呼吸早晨的新鮮空氣。

貓咪的名字名叫Brett，今年一歲的他在三個月前的初春離開養育自己的母貓，沿著龜裂的柏油路跟著太陽落下的方向，來到位於郊區的小村莊並在此住了下來。

Brett並非純種的伯曼貓，只是祖先傳承下來的血統讓他繼承這身美麗的皮毛及愛冒險的天性，他瞇起棕色的眼睛抬著頭嗅了嗅從林邊飄出來的氣味，琢磨著今天要上哪探險好。

但在冒險前Brett還得先找到食物填飽肚子才行，他在林邊的草叢中躡手躡腳地來回穿梭，憑著野性的直覺及貓媽媽教導過的狩獵技巧，勉為其難的抓到一隻來不及逃走的小老鼠做為今天的第一餐。

Brett叼著老鼠找個隱密的地方飽餐一頓，他其實很不喜歡狩獵小動物，除了很累、很浪費時間外，還會把自己的身體用得髒兮兮，所以他常常只吃最小限度的食物，或許這就是他明明有著大型貓的血統，卻比同窩的兄弟小一號的原因。

吃飽喝足後，Brett又花了十分鐘的時間把沾染在臉上及腳掌的血跡仔細舔乾淨，在確定自己又恢復光鮮亮麗的模樣後才滿意地抬頭挺胸，將毛絨絨的尾巴翹得老高，自信滿滿地邁著步伐走出廢棄小屋，頭也不回的往森林走去。

不知道今天又有什麼新奇好玩的事物在等著自己去發掘。

  
  
  


夕陽西下，大地失去太陽的照射，氣溫也跟著逐漸降低。

Brett趕在天黑前從樹林裡衝了出來往家的方向奔去，嘴裡還叼著粗心的松鼠媽媽從窩裡弄掉的小松鼠，自行送上門的晚餐豈有不吃的道理？

貓咪長居的小木屋裡還有一個兔子家族跟年老的浣熊爺爺，基本上彼此間既不互相幫助也不彼此競爭，他們只是恰巧都住在這棟房子，Brett除了禮貌性的「喵」一聲，不會與他們有太多交談。

但今天回家時家中的氣氛變得有些奇怪，總是安靜的小木屋居民顯得有些騷動不安，Brett把晚餐放回閣樓裡的小窩後好奇的走到兔子窩前向兔媽媽打探消息。

「你們是怎麼了？為什麼這麼緊張？」Brett優雅地坐在腐朽的木椅上，居高臨下地看著兔媽媽焦躁地把一直想跑出來玩的小兔子塞進窩裡。

「是你啊貓！有大怪獸在附近遊蕩！中午還想跑進來，被爺爺轟出去！很可怕！」兔子用短短的手煞有其事地比劃著，但有看沒有懂的Brett只是敷衍地點點頭後又爬回自己的小閣樓窩著。

「才沒有什麼怪物，就算有也贏不過我的爪子！」伯曼貓一邊自信地想著，一邊享用著難得的晚餐。

  
  


🐾🐾

  
  


三天過去，Brett沒看到什麼兔子口中的怪獸，倒是在森林裡找到一條向山上延伸的獸徑，那條路又遠又長，如果順利走到山頂也許就能摸到天上的星星。

但貓咪在深不見底的樹林裡走了一個小時後就作罷，他可不想在太陽下山時被困在這種又濕又髒又危險的地方。

提早離開森林的貓咪在回去的路上遠遠地就看到一個不明生物坐在路中間一動也不動。

Brett機警地停下腳步跳進路邊的草叢中觀察著對方，處於下風處的貓咪嗅著從沒見過的氣味，躡手躡腳的朝著不明生物靠近。

「嗚嗚……嗚嗚……媽咪……」

那才不是什麼不明生物，只是一隻愛哭的小笨狗！

Brett失望地在心中哀嘆道，他原本還以為這就是兔子所說的大怪物，貓咪可說是迫不及待地想讓對方嚐嚐自己爪子的威力，但看來是沒這個機會了。

既然是毫無威脅的生物，Brett完全不把對方當一回事的從草叢中走出來，趾高氣昂地甩著美麗又蓬鬆的尾巴逕自經過小狗的面前，往家的方向前進。

走沒幾步路，Brett忽然覺得背脊一陣惡寒，回頭一看居然看見那隻路邊的小狗正垂頭喪氣的跟在後頭，不時地抬起頭偷偷瞄一眼貓咪確定他沒有發現自己。

「走開！不要跟著我！」

Brett毫不客氣地驅趕著不知有何目的的不速之客，但狗兒只是有些害怕地搖搖頭，沒有要離開的打算。

於是Brett開始邁開步伐狂奔，他沒有直接回家而是在坑坑疤疤的街道上胡亂兜著圈子，想把煩人的小狗甩掉。

跑了五分鐘後貓咪疲倦地停下來喘口氣，今天只吃了一隻蜥蜴讓他沒有太多體力可以消耗，Brett回過頭確定自己的目的應該已經達成，卻意外地發現那隻狗仍然在不遠處看著自己，這也太可怕了！

「你到底、你到底要幹嘛！」Brett氣喘吁吁地問道，對於開始走近自己的生物感到焦慮不安，他低伏著身體隨時準備發動攻擊。

「你的毛毛好好看……」狗兒坐在距離貓咪不到兩條尾巴的距離，已經不見方才難過悲傷的模樣，反而一臉興奮地想跟Brett玩。

「你好奇怪喔。」Brett不再警戒而是一臉疑惑地看著眼前的生物，他慢慢坐直身體恢復平常優雅的模樣，鬆軟美麗的尾巴安放在腳邊左右擺動。

「我問你，你看過幾次大月亮？」

「上個禮拜是第六次……的樣子？」

「你的媽媽跟兄弟姐妹呢？」

「不知道……都不見了……走了好久的路都沒看到……」

「不是被拋棄就是死了吧。」Brett沒把心裡的話說出來。

他上下打量著這隻已經六個月大的小狗，看起來似乎有著澳洲牧羊犬的血統，棕白相間的毛色雜亂地灑在跟自己差不多大的身軀上，棕色的大眼正目不轉睛地盯著自己的尾巴瞧。

「我沒力氣跟你玩，等明天睡飽再說。你叫什麼名字？」Brett看了看快要沉到地平線下的太陽，想著現在離家太遠了，勢必得先找個地方過夜。

「媽媽都叫我Eddy！你呢？」小狗見漂亮的貓咪似乎沒有這麼討厭自己，馬上就往前跳了兩步。

「你可以叫我Brett。」精疲力竭的貓兒已經懶得理會眼前的小笨狗是不是一直想玩自己的尾巴，他起身環顧四周後就往破屋內走去，「都是你害我回不了家，晚上這裡會很冷，你要負責當我的毯子。」

「好？」Eddy其實也不是很明白對方是不是真的在生氣，但他已經獨自在野外受凍好幾天，現在終於可以跟其他動物一起睡覺了。

  
  


好在這間破屋還沒被其他動物佔據，Brett找到原本曾是臥室的房間，房內有個半毀的衣櫃斜躺在地上，裡頭還有不少尚未腐爛的布料堆積在裡頭，看來這就是他們今晚的床鋪了。

Brett優雅地跳進衣櫃裡一邊用爪子踩踏著等等要睡的地方，一邊斜眼看著笨手笨腳的Eddy滾進櫃子後迫不及待地擠到他身邊躺下。

「我以前都會跟媽媽睡覺喔！媽媽的毛毛又長又好摸，還很溫暖！跟Brett的毛毛一樣喔！」

「……我可不要當你的老媽喔。」

Brett瞇著漂亮的棕色雙眼瞄了一眼幼犬尚未發育完全的身體後，繞到Eddy的背後用自己比狗兒還差不多大的身體克難地圈住對方，就像Brett印象逐漸淡薄的母親一樣，保護自己的孩子不受寒風侵擾。

「快睡覺，不然明天把你丟在路邊。」Brett意思意思地舔了兩口毛髮蓬亂的幼犬後，閉上眼睛開始培養睡眠。

「好啦！」Eddy似乎不怕貓咪毫無魄力的威脅，看了一眼橫在眼前穿著白襪子的貓掌後，伸出濕軟的舌頭開始討好地舔著。

  
  


Eddy把Brett的手舔到濕答答後才甘願睡覺，翻了個身把臉埋進伯曼貓蓬鬆好聞的的肚毛後才安心地閉上眼睛漸漸進入夢鄉。

這是在外流浪數個月以來，Eddy第一次沒有做惡夢的夜晚。

感謝[林佩](https://www.plurk.com/p/o2cxjk)畫的圖🤤

TBC？

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡布偶貓那類的貓咪  
> 發現伯曼貓的品種特性很像Brett  
> 於是就讓他當伯曼貓了XD  
> 他有穿白襪襪跟在眼睛周圍有重點色喔！！！
> 
> 因為澳洲牧羊犬的品種特性也很像Eddy  
> 雖然原本想讓他當邊境牧羊犬，但那種狗太外向了  
> 所以就變成這樣惹
> 
> 試寫看看，雖然有規劃好的劇情但是有點難寫  
> 之後可能考慮跳著寫吧(・∀・)(又來


End file.
